Open Hearts
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: A bittersweet Valentine.


Open Hearts  
2011 Evenstar Estel

They sat in front of the television on Jess' large fouton with their host fast asleep in the chair beside them. Abby was reclined back against Connor's chest and he held her close with his arm around her waist. She was watching the movie, _Casablanca, _ and he was watching her. They hadn't spoken much, but Connor had to broach the subject of tomorrow's date.

"So, um, Abby, love?" he inquired.

"Hmm?" was her replied, glancing briefly at him before looking back at the movie.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day." He watched as she rolled her eyes and her lip curled.

"Ugh, don't remind me! What a lame holiday. If you're single, you're miserable, left to feel sorry for yourself because no one loves you and if you're in a relationship it becomes this stupid competition to see who can out do the other and be _the most romantic. _How pathetic! It's nothing but a retail racket. It's almost worse than Christmas!" She huffed out a breath and after a moment, picked up the remote and turned off the movie just as it was reaching the climax. "I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed." With that she broke away from him and made her way to the guest room they shared. Connor stared at the door she'd closed behind her. He sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair. He'd expected that to go _much_ better than it had. After a few minutes alone he followed her.

Abby felt especially prickly this morning and she wasn't sure why. Something was _off_. Connor had been scarce, no doubt working on another project for Burton. She wanted to ask him about the delivery she's signed for when she'd arrived at the ARC. Ten flats of strawberries had been delivered for the menagerie, ordered by _Connor Temple. _She was clueless as to why he'd done it, but most of the creatures were herbivores and had very much enjoyed they unexpected breakfast treat. There was no better way to tame a Dracrorex called Princess that to feed her strawberries. Abby'd had a lovely moment as the _dragon_ had taken the fruit from her hand as gentle as if she was feeding a horse. She found Jess at her usual station. Before Abby got a single word out, Jess spun around. A huge grin was plastered on her face.

"You have the best boyfriend in the entire universe!" Jess squealed.

Abby recoiled a little under the assault of cheerfulness. "I do?" Abby replied tentatively.

"Oh absolutely! But you must know that already of course. I can't believe how _nice_ he is. I mean no one's that nice!"

"Um, why exactly did he do?"

"Didn't he tell you? I was sure you had a hand in it. Anyways, he gave Becker two tickets to the Strokes concert tonight and told him he should ask me to go with him! He also got us reservations at the absolute most posh, most romantic restaurant in the whole city. Well, not the _most_, it's not like Becker's made of money, but it's _right_ up there. Connor must have made the reservations weeks ago to get a table on Valentine's Day. I'm so excited! You have no idea. If it wasn't for all Connor's planning I don't think Becker would've ever asked me out. I'm going to have to do something really nice to say thank you. I'll have to pick your brain sometime. Just think, if he went to all this trouble for his friends, imagine how wonderful a night he must have planned for you!" Jess spun around in her chair, oblivious to the dark veil of shame and regret that had fallen over the other woman's face.

Abby backed away from Jess and quickly found herself a dark corner where she could compose herself. She breathed in and out deeply, willing herself not to cry. Part of Abby couldn't believe how clueless Jess was and the other half was grateful that she hadn't figured out that of course Connor's plans hadn't been meant for her and Becker. Connor had organized a fantastic date for her to share with him and last night she'd bitten his head off at the mere mention of Valentine's Day. Abby never realized until now how insensitive she'd become.

All throughout their time in the Cretaceous, Connor had done his best to make her feel loved and keep her spirits up. Since they'd been back they'd been under tremendous stress and she'd reverted back to her old ways of shutting people out and shutting herself off, as if Connor hadn't become so much more than her best friend and confidant. He'd become her lover and the only person she trusted completely. Abby's emotions were all over the map. She could be affectionate and a split second later bite his head off. She was distant and cold, or she was angry and on the verge of tears. Connor had the patience of a saint. And although he was no longer afraid to speak his mind, he was more guarded around her. He wasn't an prince either however, there were cracks forming around him too. For one thing his flagrant worship and willingness to please Philip Burton was out of character. He was bordering on naive and it worried her. This wasn't _her_ Connor. She supposed they'd both changed in their year away. She wasn't sure she liked the people they'd become, but she hoped it wasn't too late to change.

She steeled herself and went in search of Connor. As expected, he was in his lab, tinkering away with some gadget. She stood and watched him, as she leaned against the door frame. When he spotter her, he smiled.

"Hello," he said. "It's been pretty dull around here today, hasn't it?"

"I can live with dull," Abby replied. "Better than creatures running rampant in the streets."

"True that." There was an awkward silence, neither one knowing quite what to say. Connor eventually broke the tension. "Fancy anything in particular for dinner tonight?"

"No, not really. We've done pizza and Indian recently. Maybe Thai?"

"Sure, sounds good. We can stop on the way home." Abby nodded in agreement and after a few seconds, walked away.

Jess had come home to change and left before Connor and Abby arrived back at the flat. They were met with cool darkness. Connor got out the plates and cutlery while Abby set down the boxes of food. They watched the news and ate their food in relative silence. When the meal was done, they cleaned up. Connor expected the rest of the evening to be spent in front of the telly. He'd had very high hopes for Valentine's Day, but after Abby had displayed her displeasure at the notion of celebration, he thought it best to ignore the holiday entirely. The last thing he wanted was to upset her. They were both stressed and he thought she'd enjoy having a bit of fun for once and be allowed to relax. Some things just weren't meant to be, he suppsed. At least they were together. It wasn't as if Abby was always cold and indifferent towards him. He knew full well the reasons why Abby had trouble telling him how she felt. She showed him in other ways. She was ardent and passionate in their bedroom and never left him wanting and never turned him away when he wanted her touch. He trusted in that to tell him that she was still his. Sometimes though he longed for more.

He was taken by surprise when after he'd finished washing the dishes, she suddenly wrapped him up in a fierce hug. She tightened her arms around his waist and hid her face against his chest. He didn't know what had come over her, but once he got past the shock he enveloped her in his arms. He laid his cheek against the top of her head and held her.

"Connor, I love you!" she suddenly exclaimed and squeezed him as hard as she could. He returned her embrace with equal intensity. For Connor an expensive dinner and a concert couldn't hold a candle to this moment. _This _was what he wanted and needed, only this. He closed his eyes and reveled in their closeness.

"I love you too, more than anything," he replied softly. He heard Abby sniffle and thought she might be crying.

"You're the only man I've ever loved. The only one I ever will."

Connor was speechless, shaken by the sincerity of her words. They stood in silence and held on tight to each other, as they had so many times in the Cretaceous Era. After a long stretch of time, Abby shifted and Connor met her eyes for a moment before he kissed her. The fire between them ignited and the passion grew quickly. They stumbled towards their bed, eager to be joined as one again. They both knew that from here on out words were pointless. The most vital ones had been said, never to be forgotten no matter what their uncertain future may bring.

The End


End file.
